


Ještě pár chvil

by Hadonoska



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, ani nevím, jak tohle otagovat, jediné varování: neskončí to tak jak byste čekali, krátký oneshot, nechci vyzrazovat spoilery, nechte se překvapit, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Will chce ještě zůstat v posteli...





	Ještě pár chvil

_ “Ještě mě nech…” _ zašeptal Will, i když si sotva byl vědom toho, že promluvil. Bylo mu teplo, nechtěl vstát z postele; ještě ne. Chtěl si to užít.

To teplo, linoucí se z druhého těla, které se k němu tisklo.

Slyšel tichý smích, který se mu rozezněl celou hrudí. “Už bude devět hodin, drahý,” zamumlal mu do ucha Hannibal, který zněl jen o vlásek více při vědomí než on.

“Nevím proč bysme měli,” odporoval mu Will a dočkal se jen rychlé pusy vtisklé na jeho zátylek, než se hřejivá hruď, která se mu do té doby tiskla na záda, oddálila. Popřel by, že se mu z úst ozvalo zakňourání ale podle Hannibalova pobaveného smíchu to jeho milenci neušlo.

Slyšel šustění látky - Hannibal si nepochybně oblékal jednu ze svých drahých košilí, a jedině myšlenka na to, jak moc ohromně pohledně v tom Hannibal vypadá, dokázala Willa přemluvit k tomu, aby se otočil na druhý bok a otevřel oči.

Měl dávno vědět, že to byla chyba.

Před ním nestál Hannibal, osvětlený ranním sluncem a šibalsky se na něj culící.

Čekala na něj jen sterilně vypadající zeď.

Místo saténového povlečení, o kterém si představoval, že měl Hannibal ve své ložnici, ho hřála obyčejná přikrývka.

A teplo vycházející s Hannibalova těla zůstalo jen ve Willových snech a iluzích.

_ “... snít, _ ” vydechl a zavřel oči.

Neubránil se úsměvu.

Opět před sebou spatřil Hannibala, s láskyplným pohledem v očích.

“Přijď brzy do kuchyně,” mrkl na něj Hannibal a zapnul poslední knoflíček. “Nepřál by sis, aby ti vystydla snídaně.”

Ne, měl pravdu, pomyslel si Will a donutil se opustit teplo postele. Doufal, že kromě teplé snídaně na něj bude čekat v kuchyni i pár vřelých polibků. 

Donutil se zapomenout na chladnou zeď a nevlídnou celu.

Už nebylo ‘co kdyby’.

Bylo jen to, co si přál on.

Když sešel po schodech dolů, přivítala ho vůně Hannibalova vaření a pohled na jeho milence, který vypadal, že do mramorové kuchyně dokonale zapadá.

Tady… realita neexistovala.

Políbil Hannibala a na okamžik opřel čelo o jeho široké rameno. 

“Mám pocit,” zamumlal mu Hannibal do vlasů, “že dnes bude úspěšný den.”

Will bezděky přikývl a zabořil tvář hlouběji do Hannibalovi hrudi.

Na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nechtěla jsem prozradit ten ohromný zvrat v povídce, takže... snad to nikoho netraumatizovalo. Takhle to dopadá, když jeden moc kouká na Hannigram videa na Youtube. Lehká deprese, možná sebevražda, a žádné pozadí příběhu.
> 
> Představuju si, že je to po 3. sérii; Hannibal skočil spolu s Willem s útesu, jenže na rozdíl od Willa to Hannibal nepřežil. Přirozeně je Will zavřený do psychiatrické léčebny a protože se posledních několik let jeho života natolik prolnulo s Hannibalovým, zhroutí se. Ani Alana Bloom už se nesnaží proniknout do Willových snů. 
> 
> ... někdy se až moc ráda vyžívám v angstu.


End file.
